Arimono's Poem Collection!
by Kagamine Arimonori
Summary: Hello guys! This is a collection of all my poems! They all are different categories and all have different themes! Rated K to M.
1. Chapter 1

**CATEGORY - Vocaloid**

**RATING - T for character death**

* * *

**This was my way to vent out my feelings and sadness for a crush who I know will never like me back.**

**This is dedicated to you, my friend.**

**"I love you, but I can never tell you in words."**

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID. I ONLY OWN THE POEM.**

* * *

_Rin sighed as she sat down at her desk._

_She had just broken up with her boyfriend, and she wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone._

_Rin dazed off into space, thinking about her (supposedly sexy and loving) ex-boyfriend, Shion Kaito._

_She had caught him kissing another girl, and when she confronted him about it, he had told her that he was breaking up with her._

_It broke her heart, knowing that he had just been using her to get his ex-girlfriend jealous._

_Rin sighed again, and the proceeded to take out a piece of paper, and her orange pencil._

* * *

**Thinking of You on A Snowy Night**

The cold snow knocks at my door

As I wake up from my nightmares.

The sadness suffocates me.

As I think of you.

* * *

Swish, Swish, Swish.

The wind opens my window.

I touch the snow that has made a home on my windowsill.

It's soft, like a cloud.

And cold, like ice.

* * *

Watching the snow fall from the dark sky

I think of you.

Your blue hair, your blue eyes. (1)

Your kind smile.

The way you pat me on the head.

You're the snow falling down on the ground

Falling gently down into my life.

* * *

I slip on my shoes.

And walk outside into the snow.

The snow keeps on falling

As I retain the memories I have left

It's so cold

Yet, it's comforting...

* * *

The tears fall

as I look up to the dark winter sky

Where did you go?

You don't pat me on the head anymore.

You don't smile at me anymore.

It's like you're so far away.

* * *

I begin.

A dance.

A dance that conveys sorrow.

Dancing in the ice cold snow

A dance for feelings.

* * *

Why did you leave?

You left me in pieces

I miss you.

Please, come back.

To where I am, to where your heart lies.

Where are you? How are you doing?

Have you found someone else to truly love?

* * *

My dance ends

I fall into the cold snow

And just as my life is going to be cut

Warmth surrounds me...

* * *

_**"I'm so sorry.."**_

* * *

_Rin sighed, as she quietly folded the paper she had written her poem on. She made a mental note to put it in the box where she kept her other poems._

_As she was taking out her books for her class, a shadow fell over her._

_Surprised, she looked up, only to see azure eyes, much like her own, staring back at her._

_"Rinny, are you okay? I saw what happened...I was concerned, so I came over to make sure you were okay..."_

_"Yea. I'm fine."_

_He looked a bit guilty. "I'm so sorry that had to happen to you, Rinny.."_

_Rin couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. _

_"It's okay, Len."_

* * *

**(1) The original version had been "black hair" and "black eyes". I changed it to suit Kaito. Obviously, I was thinking about my crush at this time.**

**No, I am no evil. I merely wrote this out of my feelings, and decided to make it more..Vocaloid centered.**

**Now, I have a question for all who actually read this.**

**Should I make a collection of my poems, each with different categories?**

**Okay, then!**

**Please place your answers in your reviews!**

**REVIEW AND READ **


	2. Chapter 2

**CATEGORY - Vocaloid**

**RATING - T**

* * *

**This was a vent of feelings, and so I decided, for this "fanfiction", to put this in Miku's POV.**

**Yes, again, written for my crush.**

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID, I ONLY OWN THE POEM.**

* * *

_Again._

_She had done it again._

_Dated a guy, had sex, and broken up._

_She was known as the school's slut. **(A/N: Don't kill me.)**_

_Miku sighed, as she put her bookbag down._

_She knew that she was being stupid._

_Miku sighed again, as she picked up a photo frame._

_In the photo, there was a little girl with teal hair and a boy with blue hair._

_ She was laughing, as he tickled her._

_Miku put the frame back down, and took out a notebook that said, "Miku's Poems - DO NOT TOUCH!"_

_She opened it to a fresh page, and started writing._

* * *

**Simple China Doll**

Feelings.

Emotions.

What are they?

Happiness. Sadness.

Courage. Angst.

* * *

All my emotions are locked up.

I am a simple china doll, with a painted smile.

A simple doll with no real emotions.

Always faking for the world.

I felt no love.

Until you came.

* * *

You helped me become alive.

You taught me happiness.

You taught me how to truly love.

You turned me from a simple china doll to a girl with feelings and emotion.

I was no longer a simple china doll with fake smiles.

* * *

You used to look at me with warm eyes.

We always hung out together.

You used to pat my head.

We used to talk about our lives and the world.

I was in love with your smile and your eyes, your everything.

* * *

However, like all things, it ended.

You would yell at me for being annoying.

You ignored me more often.

You would stare at me with cold eyes.

"What have I done?" I would ponder.

* * *

Soon, you started ignoring me completely.

When I tried to say hello

You didn't acknowledge me.

I began to feel the crushing pain of rejection.

Hate. Sadness.

Love.

I wanted to feel no more pain.

I began to lock my emotions and feelings away once more.

* * *

Feelings. Emotion.

What are they?

I've forgotten.

Once more, I am a simple china doll.

With a painted smile.

* * *

How funny.

You, who helped me become a girl,

Has turned me into what I detest the most..

* * *

_Miku sighed, and put down her pen._

_She hated fake smiling for the world, she hated who she was now._

_Her phone rang, and she picked it up, not bothering to look at the caller ID._

_"Hello?"_

_"Miku...? It's..."_

_Her phone slipped out of her hand, and dropped to the ground._

* * *

**Ohh. Yes, I am evil. I left it on a cliffhanger!**

**EDIT 10/10/14 - THIS WILL HAVE A SEQUEL TO IT!**

**Okay! Please review! :D Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CATEGORY - You decide!**

**RATING - T for character death**

* * *

**I decided to do a psychotic approach to the common theme of "jealousy."**

**So basically, in this poem, the girl is jealous of her friend for some reason. (a boy..?).**

**The jealous girl leads her friend to the roof under the pretense of playing "Tag", and kills her.**

**The girl eventually realizes her error, and suicides.**

* * *

**Jealousy is an Ugly Thing**

Red liquid is flowing down a knife

I'm standing at the edge of the roof

Your body, it's so cold

I wonder what happened that has caused this.

* * *

It was just a simple game of tag

Which led to the roof

It hurts, seeing you like this.

It's tearing me apart.

* * *

The red liquid drops on your body

I'm standing at the edge of the roof

I wonder what happened that has caused this.

You were standing there just a second ago

But now you're in front of my face

Lying there, as if you were in peace

* * *

Blood flows down the knife

I'm standing at the edge of the roof

Looking back at your cold body

I finally realized what caused this.

* * *

You were running, running towards me

You didn't know I had a knife

You didn't know how jealous I was of you

What was once silver turned red

As your body fell in front of me

* * *

Blood's dripping down my knife

I threw myself over the edge of the roof,

Goodbye world, goodbye my friend...

* * *

And I'm sorry...

* * *

**Slightly crazy, yes. I wrote this during the first couple weeks of my freshman year, when my bloodlust was really strong.**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**CATEGORY - Higurashi/Umineko Series**

**RATING - T for character death**

* * *

**This is a poetic parody (or something like that) of Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni. From Rika's POV.**

**I DO NOT OWN HIGURASHI NO NAKU KORO NI. I ONLY OWN THE POEM.**

* * *

**Tip, Tap**

The birds chirp

And the cicadas cry

As I walked down the forest path

The quiet _tip, tap_ of my shoes resounds in my head.

_Tip, tap._

_**(Who's that behind me?)**_

I continue my journey in the forest.

The leaves fluttered downwards

Marking the path on which I walked.

The quiet _tip, tap_ of my shoes

Is all that I hear now.

_Tip, tap._

_**(Who's that in front of me?)**_

It's suddenly very silent.

The birds have stopped chirping.

The cicadas no longer cry.

My feet stop

As I hear, behind me...

_Tip. Tap. Tip. Tap._

_**(Who's that on my right?)**_

_Tip. Tap. _

_Tip. Tap._

_Tip, tap..._

Then, suddenly...

_**(Who's that on my left?)**_

The birds chirp

And the cicadas cry

As the blood spills on the forest path.

The quiet _tip, tap_ of shoes resounds in my head

_Tip, tap..._

_**(Who's that with the knife in their hand?)**_

* * *

**Yea, so instead of actually having a story behind this, I decided to just leave the poem alone.**

**It was kind of based off the opening of Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni...as you can see by the line "Who's that behind me?"**

**:D Please review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**CATEGORY - You decide!**

**RATING - K**

* * *

**Okay..so this is some random crap that just sprang out of my brain.**

**A little bit of fluff, if you look closely.**

**It's short. And confusing.**

**I OWN THIS POEM.**

* * *

**Who are They?**

Who is she?  
She hides behind a mask of lovely smiles.  
Who is he?  
He hides behind no mask.

She smiles, a false little smile.  
He smiles, a true little smile.  
She laughs, a false little laugh.  
He laughs, a hearty little laugh.

She doesn't cry.  
He cries.  
She hides behind a smile.  
He hides behind nothing.

Maybe, together, they can become something more.

* * *

**Yes, I know. Short. And totally pointless.**

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**CATEGORY - Vocaloid**

**RATING - T for character death**

* * *

**This one is a sequel to Simple China Doll, and once again, this is in Miku's POV.**

**There is no back story, since I think that this one is kind of easy to tell...**

**DISCLAIMER - No, I don't own Vocaloid! I only own the poem!**

* * *

_**Alive (Sequel to "Simple China Doll")**_

As the blood spilled on the snow

I saw a butterfly,

and thought of you.

Where are you now, how are you doing?

Perhaps you're shivering in the white snow?

With warm clothes and your backpack?

Laughing and talking with your friends, as you head home?

* * *

I've forgotten.

What it meant to be alive.

Ever since I sealed off my emotions

Ever since you abandoned me

I've forgotten what it feels like to be alive.

* * *

I feel so empty now.

Now that you've left,

I'm all alone.

Eyes, pure black with no emotion.

* * *

I began the walk back home.

It was snowing.

White, white, soft, beautiful cold snow.

How pretty the snow is.

* * *

I think you're like the snow.

Beautiful but cold.

Falling slowly down into my life.

Gentle snow, like the fingers that touched my cheek.

* * *

I finally noticed the footsteps.

The footsteps that had treaded behind me quietly.

I turned around,

And a flash of silver greeted me.

* * *

I had noticed it too late.

The blood, my blood, spilled out over the path

As I fell onto the snow.

The snow was white.

Now, it's red.

Red, red, soft, beautiful cold snow.

* * *

Images fade in and out.

Images of the red, red snow, my killer, and a butterfly

As it is struck down by the white snow.

* * *

As the blood spilled out on the sidewalk,

Mixing with the snow

I saw a butterfly,

and thought of you.

* * *

A warm smile...warm eyes...

I wanted to see you once more...

Those warm eyes and smile...

Where did you go...?

* * *

Where were you when...

I...needed...you..?

* * *

Is that you I see?

You're running towards me

Yelling something.

* * *

I can barely see now...

But I could feel your warmth

As you scooped me carefully in your arms.

* * *

But it was too late.

As the blood spilled out over the snow

I saw your eyes spill over with tears

* * *

And, before I surrendered...

_**"Hey...I want to see you smile...for me...one last time..."**_

* * *

**...So...**

**This is the sequel to Simple China Doll, and now it's finished! Hehe!**

**Okay, please review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**CATEGORY: AT READER'S DISCRETION.**

**RATING: K+**

* * *

**I do own this poem. There is no backstory.**

**Entered in the CCNY 2015 Annual Poetry Contest**

**Based off the song Startear by Haruna Luna**

**Dedicated to my best friends - Thank you for always being there for me.**

* * *

**Change**

I've always said that "I want to be able to change myself"

Yet here I still remain

A person still unfixed

* * *

Looking back at a past that I could no longer go back to

I'm forever regretting, forever trying to change

I closed my doors to this cruel world and my emotions

Bottling up my sadness, I force myself to walk ahead

All whilst ignoring the pain that lay and tore at my heart.

* * *

I've always said that I wanted to change

Yet in this dark and lonely place, I've remained

Slowly tearing apart, slowly falling into pieces

Unable to say in words, nor speak up

I wait for a miracle to shower me in its light

* * *

On that day we met, a future painted itself in front of me

Walking towards this painting, I stretched out my hand

And gently touched the canvas, just to make sure it was real

* * *

The words that you said to me gave me strength

The strength, and the courage to fight back against all of this pain and sadness

And since that day, since that time

I began to slowly change myself

* * *

Reaching, grabbing, becoming stronger

Even if it's out of my grasp, I'll still reach for that miracle

When did my doors begin to open to my emotions?

I'm sure that the future will also begin to shine, like the radiant sun

And so, I began to unseal my fragile heart

Hoping that one day, I can finally reach that miracle

* * *

As I push myself up from the ground

I think back to all that we've been through

No more pain, no more sadness

And I laugh, letting the wind carry the loud sound

As I stand strong as last

* * *

I've always said that "I want to be able to change myself"

Yet here I am now

A person that's finally, finally been changed

With you, thanks to you,

I've changed

Finally able to express in words, finally able to speak

I can finally say

"Thank you"

* * *

**Yes I know I should be updating my other stories but AP Global kills me every day.**

**Expect an update soon though :D**

**Thanks for reading and please review ~~~**


	8. Chapter 8

**CATEGORY: NARUTO**

**RATING: T FOR IMPLICATION OF SUICIDE**

* * *

**So this is also dedicated to , whom I love very very much.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I ONLY OWN THE POEM.**

_**"I love you, thank you for being there"**_

* * *

_Tenten sighed happily as she entered her room. She had just been proposed to by her longtime boyfriend, Hyuuga Neji. She was now officially his fiance! _

_Tenten walked over to her desk, smiling all the way. As she put her bag down, and plugged her phone into her charger, she took note of the notebook that was labeled "Tenten's Poems!"_

_The weapon loving girl walked over to the book, and opened it. As she flipped through the poems, she was reminded of the memories that she and Neji had shared together._

_She flipped through the last poem and came upon an empty page. Tenten stared at the page for a moment, then sat down, picked up her trusty pencil, and began to write._

* * *

**Thank You For Being There**

I'm glad that I met you

_Because of you_

I was able to change

_Thanks to you_

I smile more

_Because of you_

I'm laughing more

_Thanks to you_

I haven't died inside

_Because of you_

I'm more vulnerable to emotions

_Thanks to you_

I'm alive

* * *

I love you.

Thank you for staying by my side

Thank you for saving me

Thank you

For being alive

For being born

For being there when no one else was

* * *

_Tenten put down her pencil, and sighed. She smiled quietly to herself._

_She'll have to show her poems to Neji tomorrow._

* * *

**...So...**

**This has to be one of the most vague and stupidest poems I've ever written...**

**BUT I LOVE THE COUPLE!**

**Please review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**CATEGORY: None**

**RATING: K+**

* * *

**I don't know if I'm going to be updating as much. I just faced a heartbreak, and this poem is the result.**

**This is part of a sequel.**

_**"I love you, I really do. I'm sorry."**_

* * *

_**Thinking of You**_

* * *

Sitting down at my desk

I recall our conversation

As sadness overwhelms me

I force my tears back

And my thoughts return to you.

* * *

As I make my way through the hallways

Pushing, shoving through people

I see a couple walk past me

And I think of you once more

* * *

As I begin to play the flute

Tuning, playing the notes perfectly

My thoughts once more return to you

And I let my mind wander

* * *

As I chat with my friends in Japanese

Saying "How are you?" and "What time is it?"

I let my mind go back to you

As you cross my mind once more

* * *

Sitting at my desk

I take out my binder

And as I look out the window

I think of you once more

* * *

I leave school in a daze

Dazedly talking to my friends, dazedly making my way to the car

You are always on my mind.

* * *

When I get home

I go up to my room

And recall the conversation we had last night

This sadness...it's too much to hold.

* * *

I break down into tears

As I recall

That you'll

Only like

Me as

A friend

* * *

**Please review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**CATEGORY: Naruto**

**RATED: K+**

* * *

**So this was a request for one of my friends in Japanese class. I hope you like it :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto! I only own the poem~**

* * *

_Neji woke up in the dark of night, wondering to himself what had woken him up. _

_Something next to him stirred, and he looked down to see his beautiful wife, cuddling up against him._

_A rough, calloused hand gently brushed her bangs back as white eyes softened at the sight. _

_Neji carefully detached himself from his wife, who was still snoozing. He quietly sat up, and brushed the curtains aside._

_Gr. It was still snowing._

_Wasn't it supposed to be spring?_

_Neji sighed and got up, suddenly feeling the urge to write. He carefully withdrew a pen and paper, and began to write._

* * *

**Spring **

As the birds chirp

And the flowers bloomed in the grass

I walked down the forest path

* * *

The sun is shining brightly

There's no cloud in sight

The squirrels are rushing around

* * *

I sit down on a sun kissed bench

And look up at the sky

The trees are greening

And a gentle song floats in the air

* * *

As the birds chirp in the trees

And the flowers bloom in the grass

I close my eyes,

A soft smile on my face

* * *

I wake up in my bed

And I look outside my window

And I realized

It was snowing.

* * *

But that's okay.

Spring will come soon.

* * *

_Neji sighed as he put the pen down. He rubbed his eyes and checked the clock._

_2 AM. Nice..._

_Suddenly, a warm pair of arms wrapped around him._

_"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"_

_Tenten wearily smiled down at him._

_"I'm not tired."_

_Neji sighed, turned around, and got up. He embraced her gently._

_"You should go back to bed. I'll be there soon."_

_Tenten smiled again, and sat down on the bed._

_A few minutes later, Neji joined her, and carefully placed her hand on her bulging stomach._

_"Let's get some sleep."_

_Several minutes later, they both laid down, facing each other. They shared a look before falling asleep, Neji's hand resting protectively over her and their child, growing in her stomach..._

* * *

**Yoo that back story was long .**

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**CATEGORY: Naruto**

**RATED: T to be safe**

* * *

**This was based off Dear You - Cry -, since I've wanted to write something based off that for a while.**

**I managed to get not one, but two of my poems into my school's magazine! And one of those poems is in the middle of the book :D**

**Anyway moving on! This is gonna be a very late birthday present for Neji, since I was on a cruise on the actual day :(**

**And plus, I'm sorry this is super duper late - I've been super busy...and I thought summer was supposed to be break time...**

**Title credits go to my friend who helped me think up a title.**

**Happy Belated Birthday, Neji!**

**(this is really late)**

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Naruto :( I only own my lovely poem :)**

* * *

_Tenten's eyes snapped open. It was dark in her room, and a sliver of moonlight shone through a gap in the curtains that covered the window._

_She yawned, rubbed her sleepy eyes, and checked the phone she had received as a present (albeit reluctantly) from Gai-sensei and Lee._

_It was 3 AM._

_What had woken her up?_

_Tenten pondered that question as she sat up and drew back the curtains. The full moon shone brightly in the sky, illuminating the snow falling and the snow on the ground._

_Wait._

_Snow?_

_Tenten looked outside her window in wonder at the formerly brown, now white, ground. Chocolate brown eyes watched the falling snow disappear when it reached the ground._

_Checking her phone, which now read 3:10 AM, and figuring that she probably wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon, Tenten got off her comfy bed (with some difficulty), letting her panda patterned nightgown (another reluctant birthday present, this time from Ino and Sakura) fall around her. After grabbing her silver cardigan (a present from Hinata) and her phone, Tenten slipped downstairs, put on her ninja shoes, and stepped outside, making sure to shut the door behind her. _

_Once outside, Tenten felt the sharp pangs of memory begin to tug at her mind. Shaking her head softly to clear those thoughts, Tenten quietly stepped off the steps leading up, exposing herself to the snow and the coldness of it._

_The wind blew against her cheek, the sharpness of the cold wind bringing back memories._

_She felt the bitter cold, along with the more bitter memories._

_For some reason, the memories hurt more than ever._

* * *

**The Cry Of Winter**

The snow falling softly to the cold ground

I want to see it with you once more

* * *

Those cold days that nipped at our days together

Are really pieces of treasures that are invaluable

Let those pieces fall with the snow

And melt with the coming of spring

To be reborn when winter comes

* * *

Although those days no longer exist

I'll reach my hand out for you

Even though I know you'll no longer take it

* * *

Please come back

Please don't cry, everything will be okay

I'm here, I'll always wait for you

So please come back to me

* * *

The cold of the harsh winter

Freezes my feelings and my love for you

But still, everything will be alright

So please take this hand

* * *

The falling of snow signals that

It's once again too late

Yet I still attempt to reach out to you

Don't worry, I'm here waiting for you

So please, come back to me

* * *

_Tenten quietly let a tear slip down her cheek._

_It had been three years since the war ended._

_Three years since she nearly lost Neji._

_A year since he was cruelly ripped away from her again, when he was pronounced dead on a S-ranked mission._

_The tears kept coming, making their way down onto the snow, where they froze and turned into droplets of ice. (1)_

_Memories of her and Neji kept on coming, and so the tears increased._

_She remembered when he had asked her out,typical Hyuuga style. She remembered their first kiss, remembered all the little things he did for her while they were dating, such as carrying her groceries._

_She remembered his proposal, all down to the place where he had asked for her hand in marriage._

_She remembered their wedding day, and how he had kissed her passionately when a smiling Nanadaime pronounced them husband and wife. (2)_

_She remembered their first dance as a newly married couple, their cutting of the cake, and the wedding night, the two of them wrapped up in newly discovered passion. (3)_

_She remembered all their little moments, from eating together at dinner, to their first anniversary._

_She remembered that day when Neji was called out on that S-ranked mission._

_S__he remembered the day the Hokage called her to his office, on that terrible snowy day, and solemnly told her that Neji had died on his S-ranked mission._

_And finally, she remembered the day she found out she was pregnant with child._

_Hyuuga Tenten put a hand to her mouth, muffling the sobs that tried to escape. She wrapped her cardigan tightly around her, hoping to regain some of the warmth she brought with her outside._

_Only bitter cold remained._

_She finally collapsed to her knees, one hand on her stomach and the other to brace herself, her last resort to stop herself from breaking._

_Tears continually ran down her cheeks, falling down to the snow._

_Soon after, she couldn't hold back her sobs. Tenten cried loudly, letting out the pain she had suppressed since hearing of Neji's death._

_She was so overwhelmed that she didn't hear the soft crunch of the snow as someone walked towards her._

_When Tenten heard footsteps stop in front of her, she only had a moment to look up before she saw the flash of a kunai._

_She collapsed onto the snow, blood spilling out from her throat, her last sight the snow and the killer._

_She softly closed her eyes._

_She'll see Neji again._

* * *

**(1) When you cry in snow, do your tears freeze?**

**(2) Somebody please tell me how many years it was after the Fourth Shinobi War that Naruto became Hokage**

**(3) I may write a lemon for that...**

**Well that story ran away with me o_o**

**I'M SORRY FOR KILLING OFF TENTEN! I'll post a oneshot later, same story but happier ending :D**

**Please leave a review! I hope you were satisfied with the poem and the story!**


End file.
